


The Full Story

by Mellow_Student_Soul



Category: Mermaid - Fandom, Sirens - Fandom
Genre: Siren, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Student_Soul/pseuds/Mellow_Student_Soul
Summary: Ever wondered how sirens truly came to be? Well, I'm here to tell you, they don't go after sailors for no reason





	The Full Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This isn't really a random thing, but I just had to write it after seeing a prompt on Tumblr. It said someone should write a book about sirens, women, and pirate ships. I only hope I can do it justice

The taste of salt touched my lips as I pulled on my coat and finished getting ready for the day. It wasn't hard pretending to be a man on this ship, most of the men here were... Well.... To put it lightly.... Stupid. They were known for being stupid in fact, everyone laughed at us when we fought them. We would've broke apart the crew if it wasn't for us all being so close. 

Today though, there was quiet whispers in the wind, whispers of a female on board. I tried my hardest to pretend I hadn't heard anything and quietly made my way to the food. It smelled like heaven~ the finest bread I have ever smelled! I was drooling over the smells and quickly got my plate before sitting down with the people I always sat with. We played a couple games of poker, I won every time, before the rumors were finally said to my face, "The other's are sayin' that one of em's aren't one of us." What stupid language they all spoke, it was broken and sour against my ears. Perhaps that's why they thought us stupid. Even if it was their stupidity, I couldn't help but burst out in response, "So what if there is?" All the men laughed, "You of all people should know" one of them said, another replied, "They're bad luck!" Another shouted, "Maybe that's why we've been so unlucky lately!!" Someone else scoffed, "That's probably her. Who would defend a woman?"

As soon as I had made friends, they had turned on me and were now backing me into the railing, "I say we throw em off anyway!" Shouts of agreement followed as they lifted me up. I immediately thrashed around in their grip, "Let me go you idiots!!!" I screamed. One of them laughed, "As ye wish" they stated before dropping me off the boat.

 

I wasn't a bad swimmer, but the waves were more than I could handle. I violently threw myself at the waves, just as they threw themselves at me. I wrestled them, trying to keep afloat. It hurt, my lungs and muscles were aching. But I couldn't give up now! I had to go back and kill them for what they'd done!!!

 

Mother nature didn't like that plan. She thrusted her waves harsher and threw me into the dark depths of the deep. I pushed and pushed harder against the current, but it wouldn't budge. I was stuck in a watery trap, doomed to drown without ever achieving my dreams..... Speaking of dreams.... What were they anymore? Was it to save my family from poverty? Was it to educate myself? Was it to get rich? I'd never know anymore. My body trembled against the cold water and in a last attempt to survive, I took a deep breath.

 

It should've followed with water, but it didn't??? In fact, I didn't even breathe like normal, I had what looked like wounds protruding from my neck. I had grown gills!! Soon after, I felt my legs meld together into a bright mix of greens and blues and silvers. It was gorgeous. Next came the teeth, they became as sharp as sharks teeth. When I opened my mouth to look feel them, a beautiful noise unlike any I had ever heard came out. It sounded like singing. Like.... Siren singing. This time, I pushed noise out of my mouth. It was amazing. 

 

I heard a faint splash in the distance. So, I swam up to it. I inspected the now alien thing that had just entered my plane. It was a man, nonetheless, one from my ship. His eyes were hearts even as he tried to draw his last breath before making his way to the sea floor. My voice.... My voice had caused that?

 

For a moment, I was horrified, I had just killed one of my friends.

 

I had....just killed.... One of my enemies....

 

My smirk shined brighter than my scales, I knew what to do. I carefully swam to the surface and sang my lovers song. All the men happily jumped into their watery grave where I would eat their hearts out just to taste their heartbreak

 

Revenge was sweet.


End file.
